


the gods of old

by OkobiYumiya



Category: No Fandoms Apply
Genre: First work - Freeform, Sorry if it isn't good, mostly for myself, setting up important lore in certain stories in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkobiYumiya/pseuds/OkobiYumiya
Summary: There are many gods on earth, many pantheons, many legends. However, the most powerful beings in existence transcend those gods, they are eternity. Individually, nothing can oppose them, collectively, well, no one knows. All that is known is gathered here, in this small study of the XIII...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm just a beginner... also, these characters will be in many of my stories, even ones involving other fandoms.

The XII  
They are a group of omnipotent and immortal beings, able to see and exist in multiple realities. While they each generally command a specialized element, they do possess considerable power over the others as well. However, they cannot surpass the others in their special element. They are ranked by order of creation, and generally possess equal power. Even one member is powerful enough to surpass any non-member. They are the most powerful beings in and outside of existence. Alone, they are undefeatable, collectively, they are beyond that. They cannot be defeated or killed by a non-member, and even amongst themselves, they cannot necessarily harm each other. There are few exceptions. However, generally, they have little conflict, and they do not abuse their power, nor are they inherently evil.  
0\. The Original, the creator, Auz  
Little is known about this most elusive member, other than he is the first of them, and likely the most powerful. He is responsible for the creation of the others, however, his status and even appearance is unknown, so he is ranked 0, as the origin and a void. All that is given is his name. He is likely to command all elements.  
I. The Superior, Aqinos, The Usurper  
Somewhat unfairly called the Usurper, he was once kind and lenient as the ruler of the XIII. However, upon the defection and disappearance of both halves of The Final Arbiter, he has become solemn and resigned. With power over nothingness, he can create and manipulate the void.  
II. The Heir of All Things, Asen, The Sovereign One  
Arguably the most powerful of the XIII, he is the one who was initially supposed to rule the XIII. Power over all elements, wise, kind, and powerful, he was the most fit to rule and take the place of Auz. However, he refused this offer, and passed it on to Aqinos, who had fancied the idea of being ruler. Playful and relaxed, he seldom ever releases his full power, but if he did, he is powerful enough to match the unrestrained power of the Final Arbiter, the only single being able to accomplish this feat. He shares a close bond with the youngest of the XIII, though upon the “death” of D’iant, L’aereth attempted to destroy him, but disappeared when he failed to match his power. He himself has disappeared, though only after informing the others. It is speculated that he had something to do with D’iant’s disappearance.  
III. The Cherubic Bloom, Mariv, The Innocent Flower  
Third created, Mariv appears to be the youngest. However, being the XIII’s third member, he is actually one of the oldest and most powerful. Innocent in nature, he was quite close to L’aereth before his defection, and remains in a special relationship with Ethos. He is kind and childish in nature, so he interacts often with mortal beings, despite being far above primordial beings. Even so, it is important to remember that he is immensely powerful, and controls life and flora. Mariv dislikes conflict, as the last one he had witnessed led to the defection of his friend.  
IV. The Elusive Wanderer, Sors, The Spirited Traveler  
Unbound by barriers and boundaries, he commands and travels through space. Not one to be weighed down, even his domain remains mobile, making him nearly impossible to track, should he not wish to be disturbed. He is closest to Aleus and Damcyan. Interestingly, he invented nicknames, calling Aleus “Alee” and Damcyan “Damy.”  
V. The Mourning Reaper, Ethos, The Lonely Blight  
All things must end, so exists Ethos, to ensure that comes to pass. Jaded from having to destroy even beautiful things, he distances himself from others. Eventually, he created a new being to carry out his duty, so he would not have to. He is the first to assume a mortal incarnation in the form of an avatar. This way, he interacts with mortals, while being able to use his power. He secretly feels inferior to Mariv, as he only destroys what Mariv creates. He introduced weapons to mortals and is the second most skilled in utilizing them.  
VI. The Humble Seer, Aleus, The Modest Observer  
Befitting of the mantle of seer, Aleus is extremely wise. He sees all, or at least, nearly all things. He sees, but seldom intervenes, though, he only sees what he wishes to see, at least in terms of future events. His sight surpasses that of all others, he is the only one who can track Sors, or even the God King, but he is highly secretive, as though this knowledge could lead to something even the XIII could fear…  
VII. The Howling Maelstrom, Demos, The Playful Poet  
Demos, enamored by the world around, by emotions, created languages, and eventually, poetry. She was so jubilant with her creation, she shared it with anything intelligent enough to utilize it, creating a static medium in which she could portray emotion. Eventually, she created the Infinity Codex, which contained every word ever spoken, by extension, every language. With her creation, another of the XIII created something to utilize it…  
VIII. The Icy Scholar, Eblan, The wise  
Like Demos, Eblan was enamored by the existing universe, and so, he sought to study it. Frozen and rigid as ice, he created laws of ethics, truth, morality, etc. Aided by the creation of language, Eblan took it one step further, and created “writing” or crude symbols and images to represent any finding or observation he had made.  
IX. The Youthful Bard, Damcyan, The Melodious Aria  
One of the younger of the XIII, mortals had already come into being by the time he had awoken. With language and communication from Demos technology and writing from Eblan, humans had come to create something of their own, music. Being the only of the XIII to be influenced by mortals, Damcyan is commonly surrounding himself with mortals and music. As fluid and changing as the water, Damcyan could even pass himself off as human.  
X. The Hands of Hell, Bryne, The Noble Defender  
She is the self proclaimed guardian of the group, as though they needed it. While powerful, the XIII are not the only ones with power. Many had risen up in hopes of surpassing the XIII, and committed horrible atrocities and attacked them. Byrne was infuriated by this, and with her fiery passion, she fought them off. Very few had even posed a challenge, and soon it became mundane to fight off attackers. She invented weapons mostly for convenience, though she soon made it into an art of sorts. Soon, attackers would use weapons against her, which had thrilled her, as she finally had a challenge, to fight with only weapons. She created weapons for those who showed interest in them. For Asen, she created the first sword, the Sovereign Prince. For Mariv, she created the Eldritch Bloom, the non-lethal weapon for the innocent one. For Sors, she created floating portals, in which he could transport projectiles and himself to remain free, even in combat. For Ethos, she made the scythe, The Griever, to reap the souls of the living. For Damcyan, she made a weaponized string instrument, knowing that was the only weapon she could effectively gift to him. Lastly, she created thousands of unique blades for the Divine Judge, or the two gods of judgement. Initially brightly burning and passionate about combat, that all changed when she was forced to fight L’aereth. Using her own weapon against him, she donned the Hand of Hell, a burning gauntlet of eternal flame. She, along with Ethos and asen were the only ones with significant combat experience outside of the Final Arbiter, however, Asen initially refused to fight him. Ethos and Byrne engaged him in combat, but were overwhelmed by his sheer power. It was then that Asen intervened and quickly defeated L’aereth. She now hates conflict and allows Som to hide their shared domain.  
XI. The Decisive Schemer, Som, The Cunning Strategist  
Power over perception, he can create illusions at will. This power is one over perception. Out of all the others, he would be considered the weakest in a direct fight. Fortunately for him, he is NEVER direct. Convoluting and confusing in speech and in manner, he is rightly considered an enigma. However, despite his title, he is actually not a schemer so much as he is a strategist. He cannot make his thoughts and visions a reality like the others, but instead, he allows others to see and perceive the existence around them as he does, or as he wishes for them to. Due to this, he is always a step ahead of anyone who would challenge him.  
XII. The Final Arbiter, The Autarch of Twilight, The Radiant Dawn, D’iant  
Being one half of the Final Arbiter, D’iant is one of the few who surpass other members in power. He, like his “brother” commands both light and darkness, though leaning more towards the light. He is the only known member to “die” or disappear. The details concerning this anomaly are unknown, but his disappearance marked another unprecedented event. There are, however, certain rumors about him actually being alive, though the validity of these claims is dubious.  
XIII. The Final Arbiter, The Autarch of Twilight, The Ethereal Dusk, The Fallen Judge, The Deserter, L’aereth  
Unprecedented, he is the first and only member to abandon his place among them, leaving upon his “brother’s” mysterious disappearance. Unlike the others, he is by far the youngest. He is unable to fully control his vast power, and upon the disappearance of D’iant, he unleashed his full power in grief. He is the only member to ever cause a battle among other members, and remains the only one ever to claim victory over other members. Despite this seemingly violent record, he was described as kind, bordering on Mariv’s extent, and innocent. Peaceful and inherently shy, his nature drastically changed after the disappearance of Dawn. He became cold and cynical, eventually unstable. He lashed out against Asen, though not before defeating Byrne and Ethos in battle when they attempted to intervene. He then defected after his loss against Asen. He, along with Asen, Byrne, Mariv. Ethos, D’iant, and Damcyan, are the only ones to have prolonged interaction with nonmembers. Thoughout history, he has appeared many times under different names, even as mortals. It has been found that L’aereth had sealed himself away in his domain, as he was slowly losing control of his powers. However, unconsciously, he created a mortal incarnation of himself in the mortal realms, directly linked to him. This way, he interacts with the world as a being. Though he has no memory of it, he possesses a vast amount of power, when unsealed, could potentially destroy everything around him should he be unable to control it. Interestingly, he was born, with a twin with similar powers, radiating with the light of dawn…


	2. The Final Arbiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interactions between the "gods" to show off some of their personality

"Technically, we're not actually brothers" D'iant was in deep conversation with his "brother", L'aereth. Brothers were a very human concept, and humans were very interesting creatures to the XIII, as they appeared in nearly every universe and were abundant throughout multiple existences. If not humans, other beings with similar attributes were found everywhere. The XIII had even adopted humanlike forms as a result. "We're two halves of the same whole, the Final Arbiter." The Final Arbiter is arguably the most powerful force in any existence, there is only two who could match the combined might of both halves of the Divine Judge. "Huh? What?" L'aereth wasn't paying any attention. Out of the XIII, he was one of the most humanlike. The others were Ethos, Asen, Mariv, and Damcyan. However, even among them, they had holes in their "humanity". Ethos revealed through his eyes an infinitely weary soul, Asen was far too "perfect" and bright to be human, Mariv was too innocent, he was almost angelic, and Damcyan, well, he was actually very convincing as a human. "Nevermind" D'iant smiled, in spite of himself, he still thought of L'aereth as being his little brother. Innocent, kind, caring, and despite them sharing the same image, L'aereth always appeared softer, as if he were a child. He was the youngest of the XIII, and so, he was heavily influenced by humans. He had adopted a human concept called love, a powerful and potent emotion, currently directed at one of their own members. D'iant smiled knowingly as L'aereth, Ethos, Asen, and Mariv all adopted their mortal forms to mingle with humans. "Knowing them, Asen and Ethos would merely watch fondly as L'aereth and Mariv picked flowers or something like that" D'iant thought to himself. Perhaps he was becoming influenced by them as well... "those creatures, they have many wonderful things about them." Then his face darkened. "However, they have their flaws, let's hope they don't pick up on those." D'iant assumed his mortal form and joined them.


End file.
